Various sorts of backpack-type devices are well-known, and many of these are equipped with specialized structure to adapt them to carrying specific equipment. For example, a backpack intended for mountaineering use might be equipped with a strap to receive a coil of rope, a pocket for a water bottle, straps to receive a rolled-up sleeping bag, and so forth.
The present invention differs from such backpack-type devices in that different interchangeable equipment-specific members can be assembled to a singular base member, so as to be adapted to carry different types of equipment when different activities are intended.